1. Field of the Disclosure
The disclosure relates to an electronic circuit and a method for improving circuit features thereof, and more particularly to an operational amplifier circuit and a method for enhancing the driving capacity thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
An output stage operational amplifier plays an important role in integrated circuit design while being widely used in tranceivers for telecommunication and/or television broadcast, high-definition stereo audio equipments, micro computers or other electronic devices. The output stage operational amplifier is configured to enhance a signal energy for driving a load or a next-stage circuit. A conventional linear power amplifier such as class A, class B and class AB amplifiers fix the bias-voltage of an active device to a direct current, so as to obtain a favorable linearity.
However, when it is applied in a driving chip of a large-sized panel, if the operating sequence of the driving chip is increased or a size of said panel is enlarged, insufficient charge/discharge capacity for the load or the next-stage circuit may occur to the output stage operational amplifier. Generally, a magnitude of the driving current of the output stage operational amplifier is determined based on a chip dimension thereof. Therefore, the charge/discharge capacity of the driving chip may usually be improved by increasing a dimension of the output stage operational amplifier. However, by doing so, a dimension of the driving chip may also be increased to increase manufacturing costs.